I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to practice devices for the game of baseball and more particularly to a new and improved teaching and practice aid having a combination practice tee, swing correction device and pitching target.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Adjustable posts or "tees" for mounting baseballs or softballs at various heights and plate positions for batting practice are not new in the prior art. However, while these structures, such as the ones disclosed in United States Patents to Dill, Gordon, Hollis and Morelli, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,866; 4,819,937; 5,004,234 and 3,489,411, respectively, have certain advantageous features in their construction and operation, all have a number of limitations and/or shortcomings which are overcome by the design and operation of the present invention.
For example, many of the conventional structures developed to date are cumbersome and are very difficult to adjust and use, especially for the younger players. Many have limited ball-strike positions and require an overly distorted or enlarged "home plate" for proper tee alignment, operation and use. Others are not designed to "teach" proper swing attitudes and ball contact strokes for hitting various types of balls such as ground balls, fly balls, line drive balls, etc. Many do not provide, or will not allow, the ball to be placed directly over the corners of the plate. Other problems include fragile, unstable design of the tee structure where a high center of gravity causes the device to be easily toppled and/or damaged during the practice operation; no rear guide or guard for line-of-sight swing guidance or device protection; complicated or intricate construction; cumbersome or difficult adjustment and operation; and protruding, potentially dangerous, hardware such as clamps, nuts, bolts and set screws.
A continuing need exists, therefore, for a new and improved batting practice, swing corrector, pitching target teaching aid which, in combination, overcomes the disabilities, deficiencies and shortcomings of the existing devices while providing for all of the advantages.